monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Frankie Stein/books
Frankie Stein is a character in the Monster High novel series by Lisi Harrison, based off of the Frankie Stein in the mainstream doll line. Personality Not even being a year old, Frankie is, for the most part, naive. She doesn't quite understand a lot of the world, especially why RAD's have to stay in hiding. She is upbeat, polite, and tries to stay optimistic about any situation, but is prone to the same emotional distress as any teenage girl. Relationships Family Frankie's only living relatives are her parents, Vikor and Viveka Stein. Her parents are initially a bit skeptic about Frankie's cause to unite Normies and RAD's, but they end up being some of her biggest supporters. They love Frankie dearly, and do what they can to teach her about life. Friends Frankie first made fast friends with Lala, Blue,Draculara, Clawdeen and Cleo, a group of RAD's. Like her parents, they were put off at Frankie's desire to unite RAD's and normies, but supported her in the end. Frankie also became good friends with Billy Phaidin, as he was the first to show her support. The two almost ended up a couple, but decided they were better off as friends after all. Romance Frankie developed a crush on Brett Redding, a normie boy with a girlfriend. However, he ended up choosing Frankie over her, and the two became an item. Frankie also had a brief date with Billy, but that ended when Billy saw Frankie still had feelings for Brett, and let her go. In the Books Book 1 - Monster High Frankie Stein was the creation of Viktor and Viveka Stein, created through electricity and artificial, fully functioning body parts. Being so new to the world, she wanted to show herself off, but ended up completely frightening a group of cheerleaders in another town, which her mom used to teach her reason her (and her kind) needed to stay in hiding. She was instructed to wear scarves and turtlenecks to cover her neck bolts, as well as wear clothes that covered as much as possible and cover the remaining green skin with ''Fierce & Flawless ''makeup. However, Frankie wasn't so keen on this, and began her cause to unite RAD's and normies. Her goal came premature, though, when she kissed Brett Redding at a dance, and the excitement caused her head to fly off and he passed out from shock. His jealous girlfriend bribed Melody Carver to bring Frankie to her, but Melody chose to side with the RAD's and helped Frankie earn forgiveness for her mistake. Book 2 - The Ghoul Next Door Frankie is put under house arrest by the RAD community, but thankfully her exploit was shrugged off as a prank. When Brett finally came to, he broke up with Bekka on live TV and began hunting for Frankie, and the two officially started dating after she explained everything. Frankie helped with his idea to help RAD's live alongside normies, a film entitled "The Ghoul Next Door". However, when the film is sabotouged, Frankie immediately blames Brett. Book 3 - Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way Since Frankie wasn't directly in the documentary, they stayed in Salem. After breaking it off with Brett because she was convinced he sabotogued the video, she started dating Billy after he became "visible" through fake tanner and hair dye. However, when Frankie got a chance to finally speak with Brett and learn he wasn't guilty, Billy decided to chivalrously break up with her. Frankie later attended Clawdeen's Sassy Sixteen party, where she flaunted her RAD status along with everyone else. Book 4 - Back and Deader Than Ever Frankie, along with Brett, decided to enter the contest to be the representatives for the school in the Teau'Dally contest. Billy, not wanting Cleo to win, switched the ballots so that Frankie did, which she wasn't happy about. However, Billy sincercely apologized, and the two shared a friendly moment. Notes *Unlike the character she's based on, Frankie Stein isn't Frankenstein's daughter, but his granddaughter. *Frankie has a knack for using "mint" in the place of words like "cool" or "awesome". Category:Book characters